


After

by shinysylver



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: Rose and Kaydel share a moment after the battle.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13
Collections: write to my heart





	After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Write to My Heart shiritori community. I had to start this fic with the word "one."

"One more step," Rose murmured reassuringly. "You're almost there."

Kaydel leaned heavily on Rose and hopped awkwardly. Her injured leg had been fully immobilized until it was her turn for a bacta treatment. The most severely injured had priority and thankfully she hadn't been hurt badly enough to warrant moving to the head of the line. All of the cots in the medical tent were full, but Rose helped her sit down in a chair just outside and pulled over an empty crate for her to prop her leg up on. 

"I bet I can find a cushion," Rose said, her eyes darting around the camp. "Make it more comfortable for you."

Kaydel grabbed Rose's wrist before she had a chance to run off in search of a pillow. "I'm fine. Sit down."

Rose took a deep breath and sat down on the edge of the crate, careful not to jostle Kaydel. "I'm sorry. I just keep thinking that there's something I should be _doing_." She stared at the bandages wrapped around Kaydel's leg. "I almost lost you."

"But you didn't. We both made it." Kaydel leaned forward, glad that her leg was too numb to feel the strain. Rose met her part way, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss. 

Rose sat back and picked up her pendant, turning the half moon over and over again. "I wish Paige could have seen it. All those ships coming for us."

Kaydel looked over at General Organa's now empty tent. Her body had disappeared. You couldn't see that sort of thing and not believe. "I think she did. She's in the Force now."

"Do you really believe that?" Rose asked, hopefully.

"I do." Kaydel reached out and took Rose's hand, squeezing it gently. "And I know she'd be proud of you."

Rose lifted the pendant, giving it a quick kiss. She smiled at Kaydel, although her eyes were shiny with tears. "We really did it."

"We really did."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find my social media information in my profile. :D


End file.
